Welcome Home Dad!
by Lady Thesta
Summary: Kagome's a full blooded demon. Her father is missing. Sesshomaru likes Kagome. What does this mean? There is fun in the future! SessKag pairing
1. Default Chapter

~Ok! My first fic! Her goes nothing! Enjoy.and pleas don't yell at me!!~  
*dream "" talking '' telepathy italics thought ( ) authors note  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own InuYasha? Of course not silly! I own  
NOTHING!  
Welcome Home Dad!  
  
* "Daddy?" called a five-year-old girl while running around the fog  
filled shrine. "Daddy!?" as she ran, her calls became more frantic.  
"Please, Daddy!!"  
Suddenly, she found herself high in the Goshinboku Tree, looking down  
on her dad and a bunch of strange men. Who are those men in black? (^,^  
good movie) she thought to herself.  
"Gentlemen. What can I do for you?" her father asked the men in black  
(tee hee).  
"Just your pretty, little daughter, my lord," said the man directly in  
front of her dad, though he sneered that last part.  
"Yeah, Lord Naraku has taken quite an interest in her," sneered the  
guy to her dad's left.  
"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news but." her dad said while  
shrugging his shoulders. Then, suddenly, his polite and cheerful act  
disappeared and her father became the fierce Taioyoukai that he was. His  
eyes flashed dangerously as he said," No one, and I mean NO ONE, is  
taking MY baby girl ANY were."  
"Well, that's to bad," said the man on the right of her dad. (There  
are only three guys) All three pulled out guns and fired. That's when the  
little girl started screaming.* That's how Kagome woke up.  
She shot up out of her sleeping bag screaming at the top of her lungs.  
Tears rolled down her face and she was drenched in sweat. She covered her  
mouth in an attempt to stop screaming, but it didn't work. (never does-.-  
)  
InuYasha and the others gathered around her with worried looks on  
their faces. Sango, Shippo and Kirara tried to comfort the hysteric girl.  
After an hour or two, their comforting words and jesters started to calm  
her.  
"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" asked Miroku after he deemed that  
Kagome was ready to talk.  
"Yeah Kagome. What's with the crying and nearly blowing out my  
eardrums?" (give you one guess) said InuYasha, with concern hidden in his  
harsh tone.  
"I-its th-tha-that dream again," replied Kagome in a shaky voice. "It,  
it happened a lot when I was little. But now, it only comes a few months  
before my birthday. I don't know why it's happening now though."  
"Do you want to talk about it mommy?" asked Shippo.  
"It's almost dawn, so were not going to get any more sleep anyway,"  
said Sango. "It might help you feel better."  
"Yeah, sure, ok," said Kagome as she took a shaky breath. "It all  
started happening around three, maybe four months before my sixth  
birthday. We had just moved into Grandpa's shrine, even though dad wanted  
to get our own place we didn't have the money yet. We were all really  
happy though.  
But then, one night, some scary men in black (what?) came to the  
shrine. Mom was asleep at the time so she doesn't know what happened.  
Daddy told me to go hide. So I went outside and hid in the branches of  
the Goshinboku. It was spring, so there was enough leaves to cover me,  
but not enough to block my own line of sight.  
Well, the men (alright, I'll stop) started talking to my dad about  
me. The said, "Lord Naraku would like to see your daughter" or something  
along those lines. Naturally, my dad said no. But when they wouldn't take  
no for answer, daddy had to show his demon attributes."  
At this, Kagome's friends gasped, but she was determined to continue.  
"The bad men were demons too. They knew about my dad and came prepared.  
They fired some type of gun.er.weapon at him and I passed out from the  
effects. That's the last time I ever saw my dad. Everyone thinks my dads  
dead, but he's not! I know he's not! He's out there, somewhere, saving  
his strength, getting ready to come home." As she finished, a single tear  
rolled down her cheek, but if you looked in her eyes, you could see hope  
and determination shining through. "I'll hind him! I'll find my dad and  
I'll bring him home!!!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" yelled InuYasha. "Did you say that Naraku is  
responsible for yer old mans disappearance?"  
Kagome looked at him, "Yeah, so?"  
"And that yer old mans a demon?" he asked.  
"Yeah, my mom and dad are the lord and lady of the Eastern Lands.  
Why?"  
  
~Well. What did all you people think of the first chapter of "Welcome  
Home Dad!"? Good? Bad? Come on, tell it to me strait. I can take it! No  
flames please, constructive criticism is all right. I don't take  
criticism very well and besides, I'd just end up flattening any flame you  
send me with my large, inflatable hammer. R&R, K? Ja Ne!  
-Thesta~ 


	2. Kagome? Demon? WHAT?

~T: All right. Here's the Ch.2 of "Welcome Home Dad!" I'm so happy! I got reviews and people like my story! I'll try and keep my AN down to a minimum. Read on!  
WB: Oh please! Just read the story and ignore the Queen of the Crazy over there.Thesta.Thesta.THESTA!  
T: WHAT!?  
WB: *sigh* you still have to do the disclaimer.  
T: Alright Whiteblaze. jeeze! Keep your stripes on! Disclaimer: Come on people! It goes without saying that I, Thesta, do NOT own InuYasha (even though I dearly wish that Lord Sesshomaru-sama was mine)~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.2: Kagome? Demon? .What!?!?  
  
The InuYasha gang stared at Kagome as if she was crazy. "But that would mean that you're a . a." Sango said, at a lose for words.  
Kagome looked at her friends that have become like family too her over these past few years. "Sango, I'm a demon. I've been one my whole life. I just haven't used my demon abilities since I was like, oh, I don't know, five, maybe six years old?"  
"But I would of smelt your demon blood!" yelled InuYasha and Shippo at the same time. (Kirara was thinking along those lines)  
"Nope. Sorry boys. But I've got this." at that, Kagome pulled up the sleeve on her right arm. On her right for-arm was the kanji for "protected power" or "sealed power" "This kanji will fade in six months."  
"Why? What happens in six months, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku, who up until now, was contemplating this new turn of events quietly.  
"That's when my 18th birthday is," responded Kagome. "My powers will be unlocked on my 18th birthday, and I'll take up my place as heir to the Eastern Lands. With my brother of course."  
"Souta?" every one asked (Kirara thought).  
"No! Well, ya, eventually, but. never mind! My other, older, full blooded brother," cried Kagome. "He's in the Eastern Lands right now. He came back here when I was five going on six I think. Right after he sealed my demon powers and told me to protect mom."  
The entire groups eyes were bugging out of their sockets. It was really quite amusing. "You guys look like a bunch of giant gold fish," cried Kagome. She was laughing so hard that she barely chocked out, "Were.were is a. camera when.when you need.need one?"  
Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Kagome rolling around clutching her sides. Little did they know, a pair of molten, gold eyes was watching from the shadows.  
"I better pay a visit to my old friend, Ashitaka. (I know, that's from Princess Mononoke. I couldn't think of anything else. Give me a break!) He has some explaining to do." (T: Should I stop here? WB: Grrrrr. T: No *gulp* I'll keep going.)  
With that said, a tall, silvery-white demon strode away. Back to his castle in the Western Lands. "Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned while inching slowly toward Sango. "Why didn't you ever tell us that you were a demon?"  
Kagome looked at Miroku, glanced at were his hand was wandering to, than simply stated, "How come you never asked?" Mentally she was thinking, 3.2.1.  
"HENTAI!!!" could be heard echoing throughout the province. Quickly followed by a loud, SMACK! CRACK!! And the soft THUD of a human body hitting the forest floor. " Houshi no baka! Keep your hands to yourself!" Putting it bluntly, Sango was ticked. Kagome, once again, was laughing. Though this time it was quietly to herself. "Gome-chan! What is so funny?"  
"Nothing Sango-chan. Just noting how much you and Miroku-kun like each other," replied Kagome, while trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her smile.  
Sango turned a shade of red bright enough to rival even the reddest of tomatoes. "The only thing I would like about that baka would be if he learned to keep his hands to himself," growled Sango. Kagome just shook her head and smiled at her friends/family (remember, the Inu-gang is like family to her). "I swear," muttered Sango. "If he doesn't learn to keep his hands to himself, he won't have to worry about that cursed hand of his killing him."  
Kagome looked around at her friends/family. These are the people I love, she thought. InuYasha and Miroku are like brothers. Sango, the sister I never had. Shippo, my adoptive "pup." And even Kirara, who is so much like Buyo, yet so different. I would be lost without them. Ashi-kun, I hope you don't mind a few more people joining us.  
  
~T: Ok, I have a question for all of you people. WB: It's actually worth listening to. T:*glares at WB* As I was saying. Should Buyo be a demon? If so, should he have a humanoid for like Sesshy, or a battle form, like Kirara? I have ideas for both scenarios; so, feel free to send me your ideas! I was thinking of having Buyo tag along next time Kagome returned to her time.Also, I would like to thank. twilightsuzuka8890, Azriel Zion, and Kage Otome, for reviewing. Your reviews were great and your questions will be answered in later chapters. ^.^ Feel free to R&R! WB: She might actually stop bouncing off the walls for a little while if you do. Ja Ne from both of us! *Ach* Now I'm starting to sound like her. (What did Japanese nobility live in back then.I don't know! If anybody knows, please tell me. For those people out there that don't know, kanji are those things Japanese people right in place of words.)~ 


	3. Five Shards Found

~T: Yeah! I feel so loved! Thank you everyone that reviewed. I feel so good that I am going to try and get 2 chapters out instead of one. WB: Wow. You people actually managed to motivate her. I applaud you. Disclaimer: Must we go through this? Do you want to see me cry? I don't own InuYash! I have never owned InuYasha!! I will never own InuYasha!!!~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.3: Five Shards Found  
  
While Kagome was thinking about her little family of friends, she realized something. She was starving! "Hey," she called out. "Anybody hungry?"  
"Yes!" "Meow!" and "Feh," could be heard throughout the clearing. "Oi! Wench! Hurry and make me some Ramen," bellowed InuYasha.  
"Sit," answered Kagome. Than she smiled and said, "Ok! Shippo, could you go fetch some water?"  
"Sure mommy!" replied Shippo, before scampering off with the bucket to fulfill his all-important job.  
"Oi! Wench! What was that for?" called InuYasha as he pulled himself out of his hanyou shaped hole.  
"Sit boy," replied Kagome. "My name isn't "wench" it's Kagome. Ka-Go- Me! How many times do I have to tell you to use my name? I am not a "wench," geezes, InuYasha, I know you can't be that dense." As Kagome got ready to make breakfast, InuYasha proceeded to add to the earth's already extensive swear vocabulary.  
The fire was lit. Shippo had returned with the water. Said water was hanging over the fire. The ramen was cooked and in the process of being eaten. "Mmmm! Lady Kagome, you really out did yourself this time!" exclaimed Miroku. (He came to when the Ramen was done.)  
Sango started to nod her head in agreement. "Yep! Kago-girl, were did you learn to cook?"  
A slight rosy-pink color stained Kagome's cheeks at the complement. "My mom taught me. She thinks cooking is one of the most important skills that you should learn. Anyway, if you like my cooking, you should try hers! It's to die for! Way better than mine."  
"Nope!" exclaimed Shippo. "Nobody is a better cook than my mommy!" (Ahhhhhh! Did I just wright what I think I just wrought? Sappy alert! Sappy alert! Time for some action!!)  
After breakfast was done and camp was packed, the Inu-gang started for Keade's village. It had been three weeks since the last time they were there. They had collected a total of five shikon shards and they were ready for a little R&R. Plus, Kagome had a couple of major tests (shudder) coming up and she was planning on going home for three weeks. The only problem is tall, wares all red, has white hair, gold eyes, and doggie ears on top of his head. The "problem" goes by the name of InuYasha.  
Suddenly, Kagome froze. Quickly, she dropped her bag, grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and got in a battle stance. "Prepare yourselves! I sense a jewel shard and it's coming this way!" she cried while knocking an arrow to her bow string.  
Everyone got into battle positions and got on full alert. Shippo grabbed Kagome's bag and dragged it over to a near by tree to wait out the battle. No sooner had he made it to the tree, a huge hippo youkai came charging at them, tusks bared and ready to kill anything that got in its way.  
"Surrender the Shikon jewel!" it cried looking strait at Kagome. " I know you have it!" As soon as it said that it charged, heading directly for Kagome.  
"Kirara!" cried Sango. Jumping into the air and tossing her giant boomerang, Hirakotsu, at the hippo youkai. She landed on her cat youkai friend's back and reached out to Kagome. Once Kagome was securely on Kirara's back, Sango jumped off and caught her Hirakotsu as it returned.  
InuYasha was slicing at the hippo with his Tetsueiga while Miroku fought with his staff. Sango joined in the frey using her katana. Kagome watched from above on Kirara's back, searching for the shikon shard. Why can't I pinpoint the shard? She thought. Wait a sec. There's not just one shard! There are five! One in each limb and one on its forehead!  
"InuYasha! Sango! Miroku!" she cried. "Aim for its limbs!"  
"What?" yelled InuYasha.  
"Cut off its limbs!" responded Kagome as she took careful aim. Concentrating her miko powers into her arrow, she fired and struck the hippo's head. Not to long after her arrow hit home, InuYasha cut off both the hippo's front legs. Than, Sango and Miroku removed the hind legs. Kirara landed and Kagome quickly jumped off and rushed to retrieve the shards before the hippo youkai could regenerate. "Not bad," sighed Kagome after she recovered and purified the five shards. "Not to bad at all."  
"Mommy!" called Shippo as he walked up, dragging Kagome's bag behind him. When Kagome turned towards him, he proudly held out the bag. "I protected your bag for you, mommy."  
Kagome smiled and knelt down to pick up the bag and her pup. "So you did." (Sorry! Not very good at fight sense as of yet. I promise to try harder!) "Ok! Back to the village for some R&R!" cried Kagome. Than she muttered to herself, "While I go home to take some tests."  
InuYasha's ears swiveled in her direction, "What was that? Your not going back to your time, if that's what you're planning." He turned to look at Kagome.  
"Yes, InuYasha," replied Kagome in an exasperated voice. "I'm going home for three weeks."  
"No way wench! Nothing doing! We have jewel shards to find!" yelled InuYasha. By this time they had reached Keade's village and wee making their way to the old miko's hut.  
"InuYasha!" cried Kagome as she turned her head to glare at the Inu- hanyou. "In the past three weeks, we have gathered a grand total of ten shikon jewel shards. We're all exhausted. Plus, I am completely out of food, water, medical supplies, and other essentials!" By this time, they had reached Keade's hut.  
"I don't care!" bellowed InuYasha. "You're not going anywhere!"  
"Uh-oh!" said Shippo from his new perch on Miroku's shoulder. "Shouldn't have said that."  
"That's right," stated Sango. "It's only a matter of time before."  
That was when she was interrupted by a very loud and angry, "SIT BOY!" from Kagome. "I'll see everyone in three weeks!" Kagome called cheerfully. "Could you guys make sure that "he" doesn't fallow me till the three weeks are up? I really don't feel like permanently attaching "him" to the earth." She gestured her head in the direction of "him" so every body knew whom she was talking about. Though, all that could be heard from the hanyou was some mumbling.  
"No problem Kagome," answered Sango cheerfully. "You just enjoy your three week vacation."  
"Of course, Lady Kagome," Miroku added while inching, ounce again towards Sango. "InuYasha shall not follow you."  
"Thanks!" cried Kagome, relief evident in her voice. "Oh, and Sango! Do watch out for wandering hands, especially this time of year." With that, Kagome grabbed her bag and took off for the Bone Eaters Well.  
"Move one more inch monk, and I'll have to make you and even holier man," the threats in Sango's tone of voice made Miroku rethink his plan to grope.  
"Oh! Look's like Keade could use some help!" obviously, he chose life. "I will have to talk to you later, Lady Sango. Excuse me. Come along Shippo," with that, Miroku disappeared into the hut with Shippo on his shoulder.  
"Come on Kirara," sighed Sango. "Better go make sure he doesn't corrupt the youth."  
"Meow!!" 


	4. Buyo and the Light Bulb

~T: Hmmm. Should Buyo have a humanoid form, like Lord Sesshomaru-sama? Or should he have a battle form, like Kirara? I think the humanoid form would be funnier. That way, he could yell at InuYasha for not properly protecting Kagome. What do you think Whiteblaze? WB: Personally, I agree with Young Lady Kiniria on this one. But, you should wait and see what the reviewers have to say. T: Ok, they have till the 6th chapter to tell me what they think. Disclaimer: *sniff* I don't own InuYasha! *snifsnif* Though I dearly wish that Lord Sesshomaru-sama was mine! (I'm not going to cry. I'm not.)~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.4: Buyo and the Light Bulb  
  
"When will InuYasha get it through his thick skull?" grumbled Kagome as she jumped into the Bone Eaters Well. "If he would just."the familiar bluish-purple light surrounded her as she fell. As she landed, the light faded away. She looked up to see the roof of the well house and if she looked to the side, she would see the ladder her mom and grandpa put there for her. She swung her bag on her back and started to climb. "If he would just let me go home when I want to," she complained. "I wouldn't have to sit him so much."  
Once she reached the top, she immediately started to climb the steps leading to the outside world. As she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light outside the well house, she felt something brush against her leg. Startled, she looked down to find, "Buyo! What are you doing out here?" Kagome questioned her big, old cat. "Your not supposed to be out here," she said while bending down to pick up her beloved cat.  
Just looking for you, mistress, thought Buyo. I can't trust that dumb dog to look after you.  
"Well, it doesn't matter," sighed Kagome as she walked up to and inside the house. "Mom? Grandpa? Souta? Anybody home?" called Kagome as she set down her bag and walked into the kitchen still holding Buyo. (She took off her shoes outside) On the table was a note:  
  
Kagome,  
  
We have gone to visit your aunt in Kyoto. Be back by the end of the month. The kitchen is fully stocked and I know that you can take care of yourself. Keep an eye on Buyo and we'll see you soon  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"Alright! Looks like its three weeks with just you and me, Buyo!" exclaimed Kagome as she went to grab a soda out of the fridge. "Well, come on," said Kagome as she dropped Buyo so she could open her soda. "I think I'll take a nice, hot bath. Than some studying before dinner. But first, LUNCH!" With that, Kagome set to work on making herself a lunch that didn't consist of ramen.  
Wow, contemplated Buyo. I never noticed how capable my mistress is at taking care of herself. What, with the Lady of the East taking care of everything, my mistress doesn't get that often to shine. The Lord would be proud! Sigh, Lord Higurashi, were are you?  
"Here you go Buyo! Eat up!" said Kagome happily as she placed his dish on the floor in front of him before taking her own seat.  
Dang! That was fast! Especially since her demon abilities haven't even been unlocked yet! Than Buyo was lost in a sea of bliss as he started eating the meal his mistress make for him.  
After lunch, and the dishes were clean, Kagome and Buyo made their way upstairs. They both went into Kagome's room. While Kagome proceeded to get a change of clothes, Buyo curled up on her bed for a little nap.  
"Ahhhh, this feels great!" sighed Kagome as she sunk into the hot water of her bubble bath. "Senjioku jidai is great and all, but you can't beet a modern day bath!" Than, Kagome proceeded to enjoy her bath. (I'm switching to Buyo's POV until she's out of the bath and dressed)  
Ok, thought Buyo. Time to figure out a way to go back in time so I can protect my mistress. I don't trust that dog to do an adequate job. Plus, it would be nice to see the young lord again.  
Buyo had been thinking on how to go back in time for the past hour. By the time his mistress had gotten out of the bath, dressed, went down stairs to retrieve her bag and came back up stairs and started studying, he had a grand total of zero ideas. Grrr! Why can't I think of anything? He growled inside his head.  
Finally fead up, he jumped off the bed and stocked towards Kagome's yellow backpack. It's not fair, he grumbled. This stupid bag can go back in time, yet.I.THAT'S IT! Buyo finally had a light bulb go off in his head. I'll crawl into the bag and hide when my mistress is ready to leave! If you looked at Buyo right now, he would look like the cat who got into the cream. I am such a genius, I even amaze myself sometimes. With that, Kagome picked him up and carried him over to her bed.  
"Come on, Buyo," she yawned. "Time for bed." That's when she turned out the light and curled up with her beloved cat. In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep.  
Studied through dinner again, I see, thought Buyo. I'll just have to make sure she eats something in the morning. Than, Buyo drifted off to sleep. Purring contently in his mistress' arms. 


	5. Mornings, Too Early!

~T: To be or not to be, that is the question. Tis nobler of the mind to suffer the slings and arrows.um.Whiteblaze! What's the next line? WB: Of outrageous fortune. T: Right! The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. (Walks off, trying to remember next line) WB: Sorry. Thesta has to memorize this Soliloquy for English class. She probably shouldn't even be typing this but, she is determined to get at least one chapter out every day till Winter Break is over. T: (comes running out of the back room) Whiteblaze! Were is my script?! WB: Check the coffee table. T: Thanks! WB: Well, anyway, here's the story. Disclaimer: (runs off crying) Look, you made her cry! Everyone knows she doesn't own InuYasha!~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.5: Mornings, Too Early!  
  
Man, wined Buyo to himself. If she doesn't get moving, she's going to be late! Buyo had been trying to wake up Kagome since 5:00. It was now 7:00 and school starts at 8:15. Great! If she doesn't get up now, she's going to skip breakfast, not be able to concentrate on her tests and be starving come lunchtime! He started to yowl and rub against Kagome in an attempt to wake her up.  
How did Kagome retaliate? By rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. If only I could work her alarm clock.I hate to do this but.with that, Buyo bit through the covers and into Kagome's arm.  
"YEOW!!!" It was safe to say that Kagome was awake. "Buyo!" she cried. "What was that. for." That's when she noticed the clock. "Oh No! I'm going to be late!" For the next 20 min., Kagome could be seen, racing around her home. She had on her High School uniform. Which, since she was in High School after all, consisted of black pants and a white blouse. (I don't know if this is true. I just think that Kagome should have a choice of a skirt or pants. Plus, I'm a pants person.)  
Currently, she was searching for her books while munching on an apple. Once said books were found, she bolted out of the house while shouting over her shoulder, "Bye Buyo! Be good!" Than, she disappeared from view as she raced down the shrine steps and headed off to school.  
Seesh! Exclaimed Buyo. The young lord Sesshomaru was never this hard to get out of bed in the morning! As a matter of fact, none of the other young lords and ladies were. That's when Buyo just collapsed on the couch. Of course, if I had to wake up every morning to the sound of Jaken's voice, I wouldn't try and sleep in. I would probably be up before he had a chance to come and wake me! I wonder what they're all doing now.was his last thought before drifting off to sleep. (T: OK! Lets switch to Kagome now, shall we? WB: Don't you have something to memorize? T: ^_^;; )  
  
Kagome reached her class with exactly one minute to spare. As she collapsed into her seat, she was attacked by three girls called her "friends." (I don't remember their names, bear with me! I'm just going to call them Sue, Alex, and Jen, K? If anybody knows their names, Please tell me!)  
Sue was the first to speak. "Kagome!" she cried. "Should you be moving around? What, with being in a comma for the past week." At this, Kagome sweat dropped. Well, she thought. At least it's something relatively normal for a change.  
"Yeah Kagome!" Alex said about two seconds after Sue stopped talking.  
"Don't get us wrong," said Jen. "We're glad you're back and alert." All three nodded at this.  
"We're just worried that you might have a relapse," stated Alex, worry evident in all their faces.  
"I'm fine, really," Kagome reassured them. Although, she didn't get to say much else, because the bell signaling the start of first period rung. The rest of her day, the rest of her three weeks for that matter, went by pretty uneventfully.  
By the end of the third week, Kagome was completely relaxed and ready to face what the past had to through at her. At least, that's what she thought.  
  
~WB: (searching the room) Now, if I was Queen of the Crazy, were would I hide? T: Whiteblaze! Guess what? WB: Um, people are going to yell at you because of were you left off? T: Well, there's that. But listen to this. To be or not to be? That is the question. 'Tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing, end them. To die-to sleep- No more. well? What did ya think? WB: It was very good Thesta. Now, how many lines was that? T: Um.Almost 6. WB: And how many lines do you need to know to get at least a C? T: 15. WB: Good, get back to work and I'll take care of the story and reviewers. T: (starts walking away) Thanks Whiteblaze! You're the best! WB: R&R please. I promise that I will get her to post the next chapter ASAP.~ 


	6. I WANT MY CAT!

~T: To be or not to be? That is the question. 'Tis nobler of the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take up arms against the sea of troubles. And by opposing, end them. To die- to sleep- No more. Grrrrrr! I can't remember the next line! WB: And by sleep to say we end. Now, when does Kagome meet up with Sesshomaru? T: In this chapter. Why? WB: So, give the disclaimer and get on with the story! T: But, but, but. WB: You can work on the Soliloquy after words. T: All right. Disclaimer: You really want to see me cry again don't you? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.6 I WANT MY CAT!  
  
"Ah," sighed Kagome. "These past three weeks were just what the doctor ordered." Kagome was packing her yellow backpack for her trip to the past. "Say, Buyo," she turned away from the closet to face her cat. She had a skirt in one hand, and a pair of pants in the other. "Skirt or pants?' Buyo, who had been trying to sneak into her bag at the time, glanced up.  
Skirt or pants, huh? he thought. He jumped off the bed and made his way over to his mistress. Pants, I think, were his answer to her question. To show his decision, he started to paw at the pants.  
"Pants?" asked Kagome, holding the article of clothing up higher.  
"Meow!" Buyo cried. Boy, am I glad Jaken isn't around! I would never live it down!  
"Thanks Buyo!" Kagome said. After packing the pants, she turned around and bent down, leaning against the bed. Buyo climbed into her lap and she started to absently scratch behind his ears the way he liked it. "Oh Buyo. I wish you could come with me."  
Now there's an idea!! exclaimed Buyo as he looked up at his mistress hopefully.  
"Why not?" asked Kagome as she hugged him closer to her. "You can handle InuYasha. Plus, you could keep Kirara company." Kagome glanced down at her cat and couldn't help but laugh. The look on Buyo's face was a cross between hope, confusion, curiosity, disbelief and relief, all rolled into one.  
While Kagome was laughing, Buyo started to purr like there was no tomorrow, Yes! was his happy thoughts. I get to go back in time with my mistress! I can't believe it! Wait a minute, who's Kirara? Oh well. I'll find out soon enough!  
Later that day, Kagome jumped into the Bone Eaters well with her bag on her back and Buyo safely clutched in her arms.  
After, with some difficulty, Kagome climbed out of the well, she set Buyo down and stretched a little.  
Is that a little girl I sense? thought Buyo as he looked towards the west. Wait! I do sense a little girl! And she's with Jaken!! Buyo decided that while his mistress was stretching and getting her bearings, he would go visit his old "friend."  
To sooner had he cleared the bushes when, "Kitty!"  
Oh no! thought Buyo. Kindergartener!  
"Does kitty not have a home?" questioned a little girl with a small side ponytail.  
"Rin!" cried an ugly, little, toad youkai. "Leave it! We must catch up with Lord Sesshomaru!"  
The little girl, now known as Rin, scooped up Buyo and turned to the toad. "Shut up Jaken! The kitty needs Rin!" With that, Fin left with Buyo in her arms to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru.  
Ooooo! thought Buyo. Jaken got told by a six-year-old! I'm never going to let him forget this! Oh! Look! There's my mistress!  
  
Is that Sesshomaru's ward? thought Kagome. I know that toad is Jaken. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Man, it was my bright idea to bring Buyo here! I can't let Sesshomaru hurt him! So, Kagome started to fallow Rin and Jaken, in hopes of getting her beloved cat back.  
  
Sesshomaru was sniffing the air when Jaken and Rin (Buyo in her arms) finally caught up with him. That's InuYahsa's human wench, he thought. What is she doing on my lands? Sesshomaru started to growl, "Show yourself human!"  
Kagome carefully came out of the bushes. One eye set firmly on Buyo. The other watched Sesshomaru warily. "What are you doing here, wench?" questioned Sesshomaru as soon as she straitened herself. "Why are you on this, Sesshomaru's lands? Why are you following this, Sesshomaru?"  
"First off," cried Kagome. "My name is Kagome. Got it? Ka-Go-Me! Not wench or anything else you brothers can come up with! Secondly, I'm not following you, I'm following her. I didn't relies I was on your lands. Finally. I just want my cat back!"  
"Are you implying that Rin stole your cat?" questioned Sesshomaru while arching a perfect eyebrow.  
"No," replied Kagome firmly. "I'm saying that Rin did what any little girl would do. She saw a cat that looked like it didn't have a home. She wanted to give him one, so she picked him up and walked away!"  
"Rin is sorry, pretty lady," said Rin as she walked up to Kagome. "Rin didn't know the kitty had a home."  
"It's ok. No harm done," said Kagome with a smile.  
"Now," squawked Jaken. "Take your flea bitten cat and get out of here!"  
Flea. Bitten, Buyo started to twitch. He very deliberately walked up to Jaken, than started to glow a silvery-whit. Buyo had transformed into his humanoid form. He was as tall a Sesshomaru with hair that cut off right at the cheek line. His hair was brown and he had little triangle shaped ears on top of his head. The ears matched his longs tail, brown and cream patched. He had claws and fangs. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and green cargo pants with black combat boots. He had one navy blue stripe on each cheek and on his arms. On his forehead was a silver star with a blue crescent moon in the middle surrounded by a pink ring. (The star and crescent moon is the symbol of Kagome's family. The pink ring showed that Buyo serves Kagome's family) He now towered over Jaken. "You mind running that by me again? Flea bitten, am I?"  
"Yes! Flea bitten!" exclaimed Jaken after he got over his shock. "So, Buyo. Following a human now, hm? What happened to "I am only loyal to the Higurashi family?"  
"That human, just happens to be Lord Higurashi's only daughter!" exclaimed Buyo while gesturing at Kagome.  
Jaken and Buyo continued to argue in this fashion as Kagome and Sesshomaru watched (Rin's picking flowers) "Wow, haven't seen Buyo take on his humanoid form in a while," stated Kagome.  
"." was Sesshomaru's oh-so interested response.  
"How long do you think they'll go at it?" she questioned.  
"As long as we let them," was Sesshomaru's stoic response.  
"Yep," Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out two strawberry nutra-grain bars. "Want one?" she asked while handing Sesshomaru the bar.  
"I don't eat human food," replied Sesshomaru while watching his loyal servant and Kagome's loyal servant argue. (Currently, they're arguing about who's better to serve, Kagome or Sesshomaru)  
"Soot yourself," was Kagome's response before biting into her bar.  
  
~T: They're remembering their past! WB: Their past? T: Oops! Did I say that out loud? WB: Yes, you did. Thesta, what is going on? T: Um. Oh look! I have to go work on my Soliloquy! Talk to you later Whiteblaze! (Runs off) WB: Don't worry, I'll find out what she is planning. R&R please and thank you!~ 


	7. You Remind Me of Someone

T: (hiding in the darkest corner of her room with her large inflatable hammer) WB: Thesta? Why are you hiding? And why do you have your large inflatable hammer out? T: Is the playoffs over yet? WB: What? T: The match between the Seahawks and the Packers. It was 27/27 over time the last time I checked and my brothers a Seahawks fan, while my dad is a Packers fan. It's dangerous out there! O_O WB: sigh, I don't think your male relatives are going to kill you if their respective teams lose. T: Sure, whatever you say Whiteblaze. By the way. Sorry for not updating yesterday! I would have, but my house was experiencing some power surges. WB: Translation; they had a power surge and her mom kicked her off the computer. T: -_-;; Ya, basically. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: The only things I own about InuYasha are a bunch of posters and some DVD's. So. GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY! (J=Jaken and B=Buyo)  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.7: You Remind Me of a Friend  
  
J: Do Not! B: Do Too! J: Do Not! B: Do Too! Jaken and Buyo had been going at it for the past hour. Kagome had watched for a while, than got bored and went to play with Rin. Sesshomaru had positioned himself in a way to make it look like he was watching the fighting servants, when in fact, he was watching Kagome.  
Who is she? That question had been running through his mind since she showed up looking for her cat, Buyo. Buyo and Kagome. Kagome, both names sound familiar. Although, Kagome's name stirs unknown emotions inside of him. Could she really be Lord Higurashi's only daughter? Nah! Couldn't be. That girl was a youkai, a dog/wolf youkai to be exact. -Remember that kanji on her arm for protected power.- Who are you? Get out of my head! -Why, Sesshy-kun! I'm you.- Stop it! Only she can call me that! -Kagome, I know! She was the one who gave you that nickname in the first place.- No! It was Lord Higurashi's daughters name.- -Kagome. That was Lord Higurashi's daughters name.- . -Look genius. Why don't you take Kagome with you to have a talk with Ashitaka? If he is her brother, than he should be able to remove the spell sooner.- Now there's and idea! Why didn't I think of that? -You did genius! I'm you!- (I don't know what goes on in that gorgeous head of his. This is just a thought)  
With that, the annoying little voice shut up, for now anyways. Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it and was about to put a stop to the servants bickering when, "Buyo! Jaken! Will you two please just SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache!" Kagome beet him too it.  
As soon as Buyo heard that his mistress had a headache, he rushed to help her. "I am so sorry, mistress! Here, take some Tylenol," (stuff works wonders) with that, Buyo started to search Kagome's backpack for some Tylenol and a bottle of water.  
Kagome sweat dropped than said, "Buyo, I don't have a headache. If you two hadn't shut up, I would have one. But, you two did, so I don't."  
Buyo looked at Kagome with concern plain on his face. "Are you sure, mistress?"  
"Quite positive, and stop calling me mistress! Just call me Kagome," she snapped.  
"Very well, Mistress Kagome," said Buyo before turning to Jaken, who just happened to be making faces at them behind their backs. "Toad!" Buyo cried in a dangerous voice. (T: Well, I could go into detail about the fight Buyo and Jaken are in now, but.that's what imaginations are for! Lets just say, Jaken doesn't look pretty and Buyo is burnt. WB: Thesta? T: Yes? WB: Get on with the fic, please. T: OK!)  
"Come on Buyo," said Kagome while shouldering her bag and grabbing said cat's ear. "You need to show me and my friends were Ashi-kun lives."  
"Ow, ow, ow! Why?" cried Buyo, hunched over and trying to get his ear away from Kagome.  
"Because; A) I haven't been there since I was, like, two. B) If you don't, you go home. And C) I said so," responded Kagome with a VERY scary, evil look in her eyes. "Sorry for bothering you Sesshomaru. We'll get out of your way now. Right Buyo?" She glared at the cat when she said the last part.  
"Yes ma'am," was the quiet reply fro the cat youkai. -Now's your chance stupid!- What? Why are you back? -I've always been here! Now, tell her that you're heading towards Lord Ashitaka's home and offer to take her there!- This Sesshomaru will not help a human. -Gah! She's not a human! She's a youkai! Remember!? So, YOU CAN HELP HER IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT!- . (Sesshomaru yelling at himself.you can add THAT to the list of things you'll never see. Right up there with Snape wearing fluffy, pink bunny slippers.)  
"Ashi-kun?" Instead of offering to take her to her desired destination, he decided to comment on the name.  
Kagome blushed a pretty pink on hearing her brothers' child hood nickname come out of the Lord of the Western Lands mouth. "My elder brother, Ashitaka. When I was a little girl, I would call him Ashi-kun. Now, I think it would just annoy him to be called that. But. That's what little sisters are for!" Kagome's face lit up with a bright smile at her last statement. (It's true! I'm a little sister and I know that we're here to annoy our elder siblings!)  
Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her. "Ashitaka," he questioned. "As in, Lord Ashitaka? Lord of the Eastern Lands?"  
"Hey," cried Kagome. "He has to share the Eastern Lands with me! But, yep! That's him! Why?"  
  
~WB: Thesta. Why did you do that? T: Because. It has to go like this or the story wont work! WB: Why did Kagome tell him who her brother is? T: She's not afraid of her heritage. In fact, she couldn't be more proud. WB: Whatever you say, Thesta. Whatever you say. T: That's right! I'm starting a new fic, so, the chapters for this one won't be coming out as often. WB: I think that this next fic is actually really funny. Although, we haven't thought up a name for it yet. Be patient. I wont let Thesta forget about this fic. R&R please. 


	8. Parents Are Away Children Will Play

~T: Yay!!! I'm back! WB: You didn't go anywhere. T: No. But I have been busy with school. WB: Speaking of which. How did finals go? T: I take my Chem. and English finals tomorrow. WB: Have you studied? T: Yep! Other wise I wouldn't be here, now would I? WB: With you? I wouldn't put it past you. T: At least I finished this chapter! WB: What about "Miko from Another World"? T: -_- I'm tapped for ideas there. Help would be appreciated! WB: Yep. Thesta, you do need help. T: Hey! Well, here's the disclaimer and the 8th chapter to "Welcome Home Dad!" Disclaimer: Like so many people have said.If I owned it, than I wouldn't be here now would I?~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.8 Parents are Away, Children Will Play  
  
-Ha! Told you!- That little voice in the back of Sesshomarus head was doing a victory dance. -See! Told you she was a youkai!- She could be a hanyou, retorted Sesshomaru weekly. -Nope. Ashitaka has one full-blooded sister. No more, no less.- Go away! -Fine, I'll leave you alone.for now.- With that, the annoying voice left Sesshomaru alone. While Sesshomaru was arguing with himself, Kagome was looking at him with concern. She let go of Buyos ear and waved her hand in front of his face. "Sesshomaru? Hello, anybody home? Sesshomaru? Earth to Sesshomaru! Come in Sesshomaru!" (I've always wanted to do that to him! ^.^ ) Sesshomaru came back to reality with a jolt and grabbed Kagome's waving hand. "Stop that, women."  
"Sesshomaru," Kagome said warningly. "Didn't we already have this discussion? You know my name. I know that your memory isn't so bad that you could forget it already. So, if you would be so kind, LET GO OF MY ARM AND USE MY NAME!" Of course, she screamed that last part and watched in satisfaction as he flinched slightly.  
"Ow, mistress!" Kagome turned to look at her cat when she heard the distress in his voice. "My ears are ringing!"  
"Buyo! I am so sorry!" exclaimed Kagome. "I forgot that you were standing right next to me!"  
Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's arm as she started to fuss over her cat youkai. "Do you, Kagome," he said, putting emphasis on her name. "Have you any idea on how to find your elder brother?"  
Kagome, while scratching Buyo's ears, glanced up at him, "Not a clue. But Buyo does!"  
Said cat flattened his ears against his head. "No I don't."  
"What do you mean you don't!"  
"I can't remember!"  
Before Buyo and Kagome could get into a fight, Sesshomaru decided to intervene. "It just so happens that I am going to visit my old friend Ashitaka. I could take you there, but only to find out if you are who you say you are."  
"Really?" squeaked Kagome. "My friends too? What's the catch?"  
"No catch," replied Sesshomaru calmly.  
"Wow! That would be great!" cried Kagome with a happy smile on her face. Than she muttered to herself so softly, that if Sesshomaru hadn't been an inu youkai, he probably wouldn't have heard it. "Now, how to keep the Inu-brothers from fighting?"  
"Do not worry," stated Sesshomaru in his monotone voice. "I will not fight with my half brother on our journey to Ashitakas palace."  
"Really?" squeaked Kagome. "That would be great! I can make sure InuYasha doesn't attack you easy enough!" After a quick glance and smile at Buyo, Kagome continued. "I except your offer Lord Sesshomaru." With that, she held out her hand for the demon lord to shake and she had a huge smile plastered on her face.  
Sesshomaru in turn, reached out a clawed hand and shook Kagome's. "Let us go and retrieve your friends and we'll be on our way."  
  
-2 hours and 3 dozen Sits later (just because I'm to lazy to write something)-  
  
"InuYasha," said Kagome in an exasperated voice. "If you hadn't been so difficult, I wouldn't of had to embarrass you in front of your older half-brother!"  
"I still don't get why he has to be the one to take us, though," grumbled InuYasha.  
"Because," said Kagome. "He's the only one who knows. scratch that.who remembers how to get there. Right, Buyo?" The last part was said while glaring at said neko youkai.  
Said cat ignored Kagome and just kept walking. You see, he was having a little chat with Kirara and it would have been rude to stop mid-sentence to comment.  
Just then, a little bird the size of Kirara in her untransformed state, flew up to them. "Lady Kagome!" it chirped. "Welcome! Welcome! Lord Ashitaka is waiting for you!"  
"Uh." said Kagome. "Ok. And you are?"  
"Silver," replied the bird. "Silver Flare, resident phoenix of the Eastern lands."  
  
-Later at the palace (once again, I to lazy to write something)-  
  
"Ashitaka!" could be heard echoing throughout the castle walls fallowed closely by a strangled "Oomph!"  
"Kagome!" cried Ashitaka. "Get off! Can't.Breath!"  
"Sorry Ashi-kun," said Kagome as she got off her now flat older brother. "I'm just so glad to see you!"  
"Yes, yes. I'm pleased as." before he could finish, Kagome darted down the right hand corridor.  
"Come on!" she called over her shoulder. "The ball room's this way! Lets have some fun while mom, dad and ji-san are away!" With that, she disappeared into the darkness.  
"Oh no," said Ashitaka. "She's hyper! Kagome! Get back here!" And he too, took off down the right hand corridor.  
Sango was the first to speak, "Um.What do we do now?"  
"I suppose, Lady Sango," said Miroku. He was wisely keeping his distance at Sangos death glare. "That we should fallow them."  
And so they did, though they weren't prepared for the shock that awaited them.  
  
~T: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! WB: Do you want to get yelled at? Because that's what's going to happen when they get to this point. T: Yeah well. At least I got this chapter out! WB: Yep. R&R Please. 


	9. The Dance The Dinner The Problems

~T: Thank you reviewers! You inspired me enough to get ch.9 of "Welcome Home Dad!" out sooner than I thought I would! WB: (wakes up from afternoon cat nap) What I miss? T: Nothing. I just finished the 9th chapter to "Welcome Home Dad!" WB: WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! T: Believe it! ^.^ Actually.you people have Saria4 to thank! (glomps Saria4) You deserve a huge basket of cookies! WB: Thanks Saria4! I could use your help keeping this lazy bum writing! T: Hey! I resent that! Disclaimer: "Science Genius Girl" belongs to the group called "Freeze Pop" and I forgot who owns InuYasha. And I'm not trying that hard to remember either!~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.9: The Dance. The Dinner. The Problems  
  
When the group caught up with Ashitaka, all they could do was stare. Kagome had somehow managed to set up a stereo system and a Karaoke system. She had neon lights flashing, a fog machine going and glitter was everywhere. Kagome was in the middle on it all, looking for the entire world like she couldn't be happier.  
She had a headset on and had changed. She now was wearing a red Chinese style dress that came to mid thigh. Complete with a black dragon crawling up the right side. Combat boots that came to just below her knees. On her arms were bands that hooked around her thumb and went to her elbows. On each band there was a red dragon crawling up it. Her hair was a now in two buns, one on each side of her head. Her bangs were hanging loose, framing her face. (This is my favorite outfit in Karaoke Revolution.)  
Currently, she was singing and dancing her heart out.  
  
-I'm a Science genius girl. I won the science fair. I wear a white lab coat. DNA strands in my hair.-  
  
My mistress needs a little back up, thought Buyo. That's when he spotted some instruments. He quickly grabbed an acoustic guitar, plugged it in and started to jam with Kagome.  
  
-When I clone a human being, it will want to hold my hand. When I clone a human being, it will be a member of my band. It will be a member of my band. It will be a member of my band.-  
  
Hey, thought Sango. That looks like fun! She looked over at Miroku and could tell that he was thinking the same thing. So, Sango went and started to play the keyboard while Miroku took a seat at the drums.  
Kagome seemed to become more alive with her friends playing behind her. So, she decided to sing her best, just for them.  
  
-Scientific method girl. The theorems speak to me. Microscope is in my hand. Times 1 Times 2 Times 3.-  
  
Rin and Shippo had started to dance circles around Jaken on the dance floor. Silver decided that the place needed a phoenix touch. So, she flew up and rained down false sparks on the mini-concert.  
  
-When I clone a human being, it will want to hold my hand. When I clone a human being, it will be a member of my band. It will be a member of my band. It will be a member of my band.-  
  
Both Sesshomaru and Ashitakas tails started twitching in time to the beat. Shippo and Rin managed to coax InuYasha onto the dance floor. All three were dancing together with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
-1 point 618033988749894848204586834365. Measure out the chemicals. Safety goggles on my eyes. Turn the Bunsen burner on. My creation comes alive.  
  
I have cloned a human being. It is here and holds my hand. I have cloned a human being. It is now a member of my band. It is now a member of my band. It is now a member of my band. I have cloned a human being. It is here and holds my hand. I have cloned a human being. It is now a member of my band.-  
  
Everyone started clapping and cheering when Kagome was done singing. She blushed and with a huge smile on her face took a bow. "Very good Kagome," said Ashitaka as he walked up to his little sister. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
Kagomes smile got even bigger, if that's possible. She said, "That's my little secret!" Than she reached out and pulled a cord. The cord pulled away a wall of curtains reveling a couple of large tables with food pilled on them.  
"Where did all that food come from?" cried InuYasha before heading for a large, steaming bowl of Ramen.  
"The same way I got all this set up," replied Kagome with another smile. "Now, dig in everybody! Lets have some fun before we tackle the problems of finding my dad, the remaining Shikon shards and defeating Naraku." With that said, they all ate and partied well into the night.  
The whole time, all Sesshomaru could think was, What an intriguing girl. Although, he didn't have time to ponder on Kagome because he got dragged into the festivities by Rin and non-other than Kagome herself.  
  
~T: (spinning around in circles sing "Science Genius Girl") 'It will be a member of my band!' WB: Thesta *sigh* what are you doing? You're making me dizzy @_@ T: Sorry Whiteblaze. But you know that I just love this song! WB: Yeah, well.go spin some place else! T: Fine! I'll be back later in the week with the 10th chapter to "Welcome Home Dad!" and the 3rd chapter of "Miko From Another World." (Runs off sing "Science Genius Girl") WB: R&R if you would be so kind. 


	10. Memories of Her Dad and His Mom

~ T: Yay! Miko's back! WB: Hey M. What have you been doing since finals? M: Tormenting chickens. T: Fox muses. What can you do? Well, I actually wrote this chapter by candlelight. We had a power outage. Come to think of it. Miko and I work better by candle/flash light. WB: You just keep getting weirder and weirder. M: Well. I hope that you reviewers will enjoy this chapter as much as m'lady Thesta and I enjoyed writing it. That unscheduled break helped me clear my head and fill it with a lot more Fan Fic ideas. T: (picks up Miko and starts scratching behind ears) Now, with out any more delays. On with "Welcome Home Dad!" Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha.or anything else that was cool for that matter.I would be in heaven! Not the torture chamber SOME people like to call school.~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.10: Memories of her Dad and his Mom.  
  
-Later that Evening-  
  
"Kagome!" cried Rin and Shippo in unison. Over the past few hours the two children had become close friends. Obviously, they were both very fond of Kagome.  
"Mamma, could you tuck us in?" asked Shippo.  
"And could you tell us a bed time story?" seconded Rin. Both children put on their best puppy-dog eyes to help their case.  
Kagome laughed and scooped both children up into her arms. "Of course I will! But what story should I tell you?" she said while walking down the hall and into the room that the two kids would share for the time being. (Common, don't even try and tell me you never had to share a room with someone!)  
"I know!" cried Shippo as Kagome proceeded to tuck the two kids in their beds (more than one). "Why don't you tell us that one story?"  
"What story?" asked Kagome as she took a seat between the two beds.  
"You know," said Shippo as he settled in under the covers. "The one where your dad got you up early to watch the sunrise."  
"Yeah," cried Rin, turning to face Kagome. "Rin has never heard that story before!" (Isn't Rin sweet?)  
"Alright," answered Kagome with a smile. "Let's see.When I was a little girl, younger than you two, I used to beg my dad to stay home from work..  
  
* "Daddy! Come on Daddy! You promised to take me to the park today,"  
cried a four-year-old Kagome.  
"I know Love," answered her dad. "I got called into the office. I'll  
take you to the park some other time."  
"But," said Kagome as she and her mother fallowed him to the front  
door. "That's what you said the last time!"  
"Kagome dear," said her mother. "Why don't you go and watch T.V. with  
your brother?"  
"Ok mommy," answered Kagome before shuffling off down the hall to the  
living room, T.V., Buyo and Ashitaka.  
Once Kagome was out of sight her mother turned to her husband, handed  
him his briefcase and said, "You really haven't been spending as much  
time with her as you should Chusei."  
"I know, but this is important! Ashitaka doesn't complain (ouch!  
Harsh!)," Chusei (Kags dad) said while pulling on his coat and grabbing  
his briefcase. "Hana."  
"Chusei! Don't you get it? Kagome is still to young to understand how  
important your work is to our survival! Ashitaka is older! More mature!  
He has had time to adjust! Kagome hasn't!" Hana (Kags mom) cried, even  
though her voice didn't get any louder. "Kagome bears a great burden. She  
is going to need strength. She needs to know that BOTH her parents love  
her!"  
"Don't worry Hana," said Chusei gently. "I'll make it up to her. I  
promise." With that, he slipped on his shoes and ran out to the car and  
drove away.  
Hana watched her mate drive away before turning and walking into the  
living room. "Kagome," she called. "Would you like to help me bake  
cookies?"  
At the sound of her name, Kagomes head shot up and looked at her  
mother. When she heard the word "cookies" a huge smile broke out on her  
face. She jumped up yelling, "Yay! Cookies!" and ran to the kitchen  
fallowed by her mom.  
By the time Chusei go home, the entire household was asleep. It was  
4:00 in the morning. He sat on the couch till 5:30 trying to think of a  
way to make up the park play date with Kagome. As he looked at the cloak  
her realized that it was almost sunrise.  
"That's it!" he cried happily to the empty room before walking quickly  
to Kagomes room. He walked up to his sleeping daughter and softly called  
out her name, "Kagome. Come on Love. Get up. I've got a surprise for  
you."  
Kagome groggily rolled over and opened her eyes. "Daddy? What's going  
on?"  
"Shhhh," Chusei held a finger to his lips. "I'm going to show you  
something you'll never forget." With that, he picked her up and headed  
out side. He jumped up to the highest branches of the Goshinboku and  
turned to the East.  
"Daddy, I'm cold," said Kagome. It's understandable considering that  
a) she's wearing an old baggy shirt. And b) it was 5:30 on a February  
morning. "Why are we in the tree?"  
"Shhhh, I know you're cold," replied Chusei. "We'll get down and  
inside where it's warm in a bit. But first, you're about to find out why  
I love the Eastern Lands. And why I take such pride in ruling them."  
No sooner had he finished talking, when the sun rose over the horizon.  
The sky was kissed in reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and pinks, even  
the occasional blues. Birds took off into the sky in a flurry of even  
more colors. They filled the morning with their magnificent song. A soft,  
warm breeze from the south picked up. Carrying with it the sent of the  
morning dew, morning glories and other morning blooming flowers.  
Kagome was in awe. All she could do was stare at the beautiful sight  
before her.  
"Magnificent isn't it?" asked Chusei with the same awe in his voice  
that Kagome felt. "This Love. This is the secret natural treasure of the  
Eastern Lands. This is one of the many treasures that our family has  
guarded for centuries. This is a special gift. My mother showed this  
sunrise to me when I was your age Love. Now, I give you this gift. This  
will always be our special thing. When I'm not around, you'll always have  
this to fall back on."  
After a few soul-shocking moments Kagome managed to say, "Thanks  
Daddy. Thanks for sharing this with me." They stayed like that for a few  
more moments. Allowing the birds to serenade them before heading in. *  
  
As Kagome finished her story, she stood up, kissed both kids on the  
check and left the room. As she was closing the door, somebody called  
out, "Nice story. Reminds me of when my mother showed me the sunset for  
the first time."  
Kagome jumped and twirled around. "Sesshomaru!" she hissed. "You  
shouldn't sneak up on people!"  
Sesshomaru just started to walk down the hall. Now Kagome was mad.  
-How dare he turn his back on me!- she thought. -In my own home even!- So  
she stormed off after the Western demon lord. With the intent of giving  
him a piece of her mind.  
As she caught up with him, he just continued talking as if he had  
never been interrupted. "All four lands have their very special natural  
treasures," he said. Kagome just stopped before yelling at him and gaped.  
Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Think about it.  
The North has the Northern lights. South has the Southern lights. East  
has the sunrise. And the West has the sunset."  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before stating, "You know, I  
never noticed that before. You're right though. Did you think that up all  
by yourself or did someone point it out to you?"  
"Actually," said Sesshomaru calmly. He stopped in front of an open  
window, the crescent moon shinning through. "My mother explained it to  
me."  
Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. -Good god,- she thought.  
-He's gorgeous! No!! Bad Kagome! Don't you DARE start thinking that!- She  
mentally slapped herself before quickly saying, "Um.It's getting late. I  
really should be getting to sleep. Good night Lord Sesshomaru." With  
that, she bowed and hurried away.  
-What possessed me to tell her that?- the demon questioned himself as  
he returned to his rooms. -I don't know if I like or dislike this  
feeling. Emotions are a weakness. So why do I all of the sudden wish to  
experience more of the emotions that that dang miko stirs in me? I must  
be tired. A good nights rest will help get rid of these thoughts and  
emotions.- and so, our demon lord went to sleep. Completely oblivious to  
the fact that he is dead wrong.  
  
~T: Ok. Chapter 10 can get checked off my list. What's next? (Consults  
clipboard) Get started on next chapter to "Miko From Another World."  
Okays, Miko! We've got our work cut out for us this weekend!  
M: Just say "when" Lady Thesta.  
T: Enough with the "Lady" stuff! It's getting on my nerves!  
M: (mutters to self) Why do you think I do it?  
  
WB: Give it up Thesta. You're out matched 2-1. You cant' win.  
T: Ah. But you forget. I've got Sephi on my side! Sephi? Sephi?  
Sephi: You know, this "Hot Chocolate" is good.  
T: Oh Sephi. R&R! Everybody please! It would mean a lot to me!  
M: Until next time! ^.~  
WB: Right. Good Bye.~ 


	11. The TShirt Tells All

~T: I'm so sorry that it's been taking so long! I've been having some issues that I've had to work through. But no worries! W: I knew I should have never let you go to that party last night! Sephi: I think it would have been wise to not let her eat that ice cream cake. ???: The child is prone to hyper activeness, after all. T: *Twitch twitch* Who, just called me "child?" ???: Why child, don't you recognize me? T: Only one person ever calls me "child." Stevie!!! Hojo: Reviewers, don't let her little nickname for me fool you. My name is Steven Hojo. For those of you who believe that Vincent Valentine is his father, I am Sephiroths father. W: Uh-oh! Looks like it's going to be a WWE smack down in our house hold tonight! Sephi: *sigh* Thesta doesn't own anything, so please stop asking. Also, read on and enjoy the chapter.~  
  
Welcome Home Dad!  
Ch.11: The T-shirt Says it All  
  
"Gah, I can't sleep," grumbles Kagome as she sat up in her king size bed. She glanced over at her watch on the nightstand and realized that it was almost sunrise.  
She sighed and said, "Might as well great the day right." So she got up, pulled on a pair of loose fitting black pants and a black tang top that read, "Love is a Trick Nature Plays to get Us to Reproduce" in silver. (My friend has a shirt that says that. I think it's so awesome! I want that shirt!!) Than she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face.  
Once she tied the white laces on her black and white sneakers, she headed out onto her balcony. She climbed onto the railing and proceeded to climb up the side of the building. There were foot and handholds built into the wall by her room specifically for this purpose.  
As she cleared the rooftop, she looked towards the eastern horizon and was greeted by the morning sun.  
She sighed as morning birds took flight. As she watched the morning ballet, Silver Flare flew up and landed on her shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it mistress?"  
"Yep," was Kagome's lazy reply as she absently reached up and started scratching Silvers crest. "No matter how many times I see it, the sunrise just gets more and more gorgeous."  
"You're right mistress," stated Silver. "Now why don't we go down to the dojo? You know, get a work out in before breakfast."  
"Yeah let's!" cried Kagome before tossing Silver into the sky.  
She was so shocked by her abrupt flight that she transformed. She was now the size of a giant, golden eagle. (Just picture Marahute from 'The Rescuers Down Under.' Or am I the only one who still remembers that Disney classic?) "What was that for?" Silver cried out indignantly.  
"You, my fine-feathered-friend, are going to give me a ride to the dojo," said Kagome with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. After which, she jumped and landed o the phoenix back.  
A soon as her mistress had a tight hand hold on her back, Silver started to wing her way in the direction of the dojo.  
The dojo was magiced to look like a small shack that connected with the rest of the castle through a covered walkway. It was also right next to the rose garden that, in Kagomes opinion, made it that much more ideal a place to retreat too. On the inside of the dojo however, was big enough to fit three Sesshomaru's in his demon form and still have room to spare.  
As Silver backwinged to a stop in the garden, Kagome jumped down to the growned and called, "Thanks for the lift! I'll meet you here when I'm done practicing, ok?"  
Silver nodded before transforming back to her smaller state and flew towards the nearest tree to wait for her mistress. (The rose garden has a pond and a willow tree at the center so that's where she'll be.)  
Kagome waisted no time, she went strate to the dojo to start practicing. Once inside she went to the only wall with mirrors and used her powers to open a secret door. She entered the hiddent room and looked around her. Filling the entire room from ceiling to floor was weapons of every kind (atleast in the era.)  
Not just weapons from Japan either. There were weapons form Greece and Rome. Weapons the Vikings favored. Even weapons dezined by Elves and Celtics. (T: Thas a lot of weapons! WB: Thesta, I'm warning you... T: Eep!)  
"I think I'll start with something simple," muttered Kagome to herself. She reached out and grabbed an average sized katana. Nothing to big, she did'nt want to over do it.  
As she came out of the hidden room, she spotted Buyo at the dojo entrance. "Buyo," she called cheerily. "Could you go get my boom box? There should be a small, battery powered, portable one in my back pack up in my room."  
"Right away mistress," was his instant reply before dashing off to carry out the request.  
Kagome just shook her head and preceded to close the secret room while muttering, "I wish they would stop calling me mistress. It's annoying!"  
As she locked the door, she turned around just to come face-to-face with... (T: Should I leave it there? WB: Only if you want your reviewers to hunt you down than tar and feather you. T: They wouldn't do that! Would they? Hojo: I don't know child, you are being very cruel. T: This coming from a 70-year-old dead guy who experiments on people for fun. Sephi: *commanding general type voice* Just get on eith it already! T: O.O *meek little voice* Yes sir.)  
"Ah, Buyo! Don't do that!" cried Kagome while jumping backwords and falling. (T: Done that... it hurts... WB: Thesta! T: What?)  
"Sorry mis..." he started to say. That is until he noticed the look of annoyance in Kagomes eyes. "I mean, sorry Kagome. Here's your boombox and I also brought your CD book." The smile that lit up Kagomes face at the sound of her name caused Buyo to rethink calling her 'mistress' all the time. –I'll still call her mistress infront of other demons. But when it's just friends... Why bother?-  
"Thanks Buyo," said Kagome. "If you have no more use for me, I'll go check on breakfast. I'll come getr you when it's ready," he said while bowing and turning to leave. "Thanks Buyo," replied Kagome while chooding a song to play on her boom box.  
As Buyo left Kagome alone in the dojo, he spotted Silver napping in the tree. "Lazy feather head," he muttered good-naturdly before heading off to the kitchen.  
  
~*In the Dojo*~  
  
"What song, what song," Kagome muttered as she looked through her CD book. "I've got it!"  
She picked her CD, put it in the CD player and pressed play. Soon the music of Queen's song 'We Will Rock You' filled the dojo. (I don't know all the words or even have the CD. Though I really wish I did because I love their music!)  
Kagome slowly started to swing her katana, but as the music progressed, so did her speed. Pretty soon she was but a blur...at least by human standards. To youkai, she was moving fast but not that fast.  
By the end of the song Kagome was panting. "Yep *gulp* I got *pant* a pretty good *pantpantgulp* work out *pantpant...*  
"What the... Since when can you use a katana?" cried a gruph voice that Kagome knew very well. She turned around and sure enough, ther was InuYasha standing next to his elder brother. His mouth was hanging open and Kagome just couldn't resist, "Trying to catch flys, InuYasha?" At his confussed look she added, "Close your mouth, you're not a codfish." (A little something leftover from 'Marry Poppins.') At this, InuYasha promptly shut his mouth. "You still haven't answered his question," stated Sesshomaru smoothly. "I for one would also like to know where you learned swordsmanship. It was my understanding that you always fought with a bow and a quiver full of arrows." "Well," replied Kagome as she turned off her CD player. "Before I came here, my parents thought I should know how to fight incase I got into trouble. So they trained me, that is my mom and grandpa trained me. Dad had already disappeared. I've been trained to fight in all styles except bow. I was going to start training with a bow the day I was pulled through the well." When she was done with her little speech, she placed her katana to the side of the dojo for later. "How come you never told me you could fight with other weapons?" questioned InuYasha. He was a little hurt that his best friend didn't tell him about this. "A: You never asked. B: I never got near enough to anyother weapon to show you. C: Would you have believed me even if I had told you?" was Kagomes calm reply. "Well," InuYasha was at a loss. Than it dawned on him, -There's a lot about Kagome that I don't know. I better talk to her, or maybe get Miroku or Sango to talk to her for me? Or, or...Ah! My head hurts! I'll think about this later.- Sesshomaru just stood there and listened to the two. They had started arguing about something or other, -Just like a couple.- At that thought, his chest clenched and he didn't know why. But before he could ponder on this, Buyo came in. "Breakfast is ready!" Kagome and InuYasha stopped arguing mid sentence and said at the same time, "Thanks! Let's go eat." As they were walking out of the dojo, Kagome stopped and turned around. "Sesshomaru," she said. When he looked at her she continued. "After breakfast, could I have a talk with you in the library please?" At his slight nod she smiled and cried, "Thanks!" before dashing off to enjoy her breakfast.  
  
~*After Breakfast, in the Library*~  
  
Kagome was filtering through some of the old scrolls on the desk in the library when she heard the door open. She turned around and came face-to-face with Sesshomaru. "Thanks for meeting me here."  
He didn't say anything, just sat down in one of the chairs, cocked his head slightly and waited for her to continue.  
Kagome smiled than turned back to the table covered in scrolls. After a few minutes of picking one up, reading it a bit, closing it and placing it in a pile of 'rejected' scrolls she finaly came to the one she wanted.  
"Aha!" she cried triumphantly while turning around with a satisfied smile.  
"Here Sesshomaru," she said while handing him the scroll. "You might want to read this later."  
He arched an eyebrow and said, "May I inquire what for and why you requested that I meet you here?"  
"You just did," stated Kagome. She quickly added though, when she saw the look of annoyance in his eyes, "I needed to ask you something."  
He looked at her, than to the scroll in his hands and back again. "Than ask your question."  
"Actualy, there tecnicaly two. One, could you help me find my father? Two, could you help us defeat Naraku? I know that Naraku is holding my dad prisoner and I need to defeat him in order to free my dad. Please? I can't do this alone"  
"What about your friends?" he asked.  
"Let me refraise my last sentence," replied Kagome. "We can't do this with out more help. Your help."  
Sesshomaru just sat there and thought on Kagomes request for a while. Finaly he said, "Very well. I will assist you."  
"Thank you Sesshomaru! Thabk you so much!" cried Kagome. She had to resist the urge to glomp him. But it was tempting, so tempting!  
  
~*Meanwhile: Outside the Library Door*~  
  
"Doesn't Kagome-nee-san and Sesshomaru-sama make a great couple?" whispered Rin.  
"Yes, they do," replied Buyo.  
"The question is," whispered Shippo. "How to get them together?"  
So the three new matchmakers put there heads together. Fully intent on setting up Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
~T: Few! That took longer than I thought it would. WB: I told you to cut the chapter off sooner. T: And risk a mob of angry reviewers? They're all going to be coming after me with pitchforks and torches! Sephi: It isn't your fault that your computer is being evil. T: That's right! It's not! Hojo: Incase you're wondering how she is able to post this chapter. Let's just say that school computers have many uses. T: Just don't tell my teachers that. WB: We are very sorry for the delay. As soon as the One-Armed-Bandit over there can finish typing up the next chapters and then get to the computer lab at school... T: Oh sure, make fun of the cripple. It's not my fault the stupid doctors wont see me because they're "busy!" Sephi: Alright Thesta, calm down. Hojo: Just be patient with the child. She's doing her best. R&R please.~ 


	12. My Secret Hot Spring

T: Once again, Gomenesai! bows I really didn't mean to disappear at all!

Sephi: Since the readers of "Miko From Another World" were so nice about her late update, I hope all of the fans of "Welcome Home Dad!" will be just as forgiving.

WB: After all, its not everyday Miko comes along and bites Thesta on the hand. Making her right for three hours straight.

Miko: I get the feeling I'm being mocked.

T: Any who, enjoy this chapter. I'm working my tail off to get more updates for you all to read! bows again I'm really sorry!

Miko: If she owned InuYasha, anime as we know it would no longer exist! So don't going getting all uppity about her borrowing the characters!

T: Thank you Miko.

Miko: You're welcome Lady Thesta!

T: twitch twitch

**Welcome Home Dad!**

Ch. 12 "My Secret Hot Spring"

1 Month Later

Kagome quietly walked through the gardens outside her palace with Silver on her shoulder. She came to the pond near the edge of the garden and paused. "Silver," she said calmly.

"Yes ma'am?" was Silver's instant response.

"Return to the castle and inform anyone who asks where I can be found. Also, inform all who ask that I wish to be left alone."

"Yes maim, under stood," answered Silver before taking to the skies.

Kagome watched her fiery companion fly away before shedding her clothing and diving into the pond. (She's wearing a bathing suit! Geeze, minds out of the gutter please!)

Kagome has always loved the water. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always sneaking off to ponds and streams to swim. In water, she could safely use excess energy. She also did her best thinking when surrounded by water.

Like now, she was thinking about her father. 'It's been a month,' she thought when she came up for air.

'It's been a whole flippen month since we've all been here and I asked Sesshomaru for help. We still haven't saved my dad or seen hide or hair of Naraku. It's almost as if he's vanished' In the amount of time it took Kagome to think all that she had circled the pond.

Now she dove down to the bottom. As she neared the cave that led to an underground hot spring (one of those underwater cave/tunnels that leads to an air pocket.) She new it was there from past explorations. Once again she allowed her thoughts to run away with her.

'Where could that ape be?' she thought as she swam up the tunnel. 'I can't believe that after all the trouble he has caused that he'd just give up . Not even the most optimistic person could believe that!'

That's when she broke the surface and was able to see her sanctuary. "I'm so glad I found this place," she said to herself. "It's nice to get away from everyone and just relax."

So that's what she did. She eased herself into the warm, comforting embrace of the hot spring and allowed her worries to melt away. For a little wile anyway.

Meanwhile, by the ponds edge

Sesshomaru came walking up to the pond thirty minutes after Kagome went under for the second time. 'Hmm,' he though. 'She should be coming up for air. I wonder what's taking so long? Idiot must of gotten herself caught on the bottom. Not that I care.'

He waited for a while, but his subconscious wouldn't leave him alone. –She could be drowning!- cried his inner self. 'So?' he replied. –Oh don't give me that!- '...' –Why do you insist on being so stubborn? You know you're going to jump in and save her!- '...'

Finally Sesshomaru relented to his inner self. He stripped of his shirt, kicked off his socks and shoes, laid his swords off to the side than dove into the water. (T: OO I'd pay good money to see that! Sephi: ... T: But of course you're way better Sephi!)

Sesshomaru swam around the bottom for quiet some time. 'Where is that wench?' he thought annoyed. Then he spotted the under water tunnel that Kagome had disappeared through earlier.

So, Sesshomaru swam to the surface for a quick breath of air before heading through the under water tunnel. 'She has to be in here somewhere,' he thought. 'Since she's not at the bottom of the lake, this is the only logical place!'

-Worried?- 'Do go away. I don't have time to be distracted by you right now.' –That's what I thought.-

Finally, he broke the surface and got his first look at this under water cave. 'It is quite humid in here,' he though. Than he looked around a rock and saw several hot springs.

'Well,' he thought. 'That explains the humidity.' As he looked around, he spotted her. He sighed with relief at seeing her comfortably lounging in one of the many hot springs.

'I don't know why I was so worried,' he thought. –I do!- replied his inner voice. Instead of responding, he jumped up onto a high overhang where he could watch her and not be seen.

'I wonder what she's thinking?'

With Kagome

Kagome sighed happily and said, "This is the life. Relaxing in a secret hot spring, no one to bother you and best of all..." here she dunked her head before resurfacing and shouting, "I'm free to be me!"

She heard some rocks fall, but didn't think anything of it. This was an under ground cave after all, and she did just shout at the top of her lungs.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru's doing right now?" she mused aloud. "Probably working with Ashi-kun on some 'really important territory dispute'," she said while making the little quotations with her fingers.

She sighed again. "Maybe I should go home to my time for a while. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll go home and clear my head! When I come back, we can save my dad and kill Naraku once and for all!"

With that, she stood up, fully intending on going back to the palace for her pack so she could go home. But, once again she heard rocks falling and the distinct sound of someone diving into the water.

She narrowed her eyes and headed for the cave entrance. After looking around and seeing no one, she dove into the water. Even though it was slightly darker than when she first came in, navigating the tunnel was no problem.

Soon she was out of the tunnel and paddling to the surface. She broke the surface only to find that the sun was setting. "Wow," she breathed as she pulled herself ou to the water. "I was down there longer than I thought!"

She quickly got dressed so she could get back to the palace. But something mad her stay a little longer. As she gazed at the sunset, something caught her eye.

She peeked through the bushes and saw Sesshomaru. He was watching the sunset. In his hand was his top. 'Why is he shirtless?' she thought. Than she noticed that he was dripping we. 'Was he swimming?' insert MAJOR blush

With Sesshomaru

-That was too close! She almost caught you spying on her!- 'This Sesshomaru does not spy.'

-Then what would you call it?- 'Observing.'

-Right. Well, you were lucky she didn't pay attention that little rockslide you caused.- 'Be silent.'

"It is sunset. I should return to the palace."

As he turned toward the palace, his nose twitched. –What an enchanting sent. I do believe that's...-

"Eep! Good evening Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome as she tumbled out of the bushes and landed at Sesshomaru's feet.

WB: Thesta, you're just asking for the reviewers to come after you with pitchforks aren't you?

T: ...No, I just thought I'd leave off there. You know, before I unleash my big plan.

Sephi: What big plan?

Miko: The secret big plan that Thesta and I have been concocting of course! You're so silly Sephiroth!

Sephi: ...

T: Well, anyways! Once again, sorry for the long wait and my evil cliffhanger. Next chapter will be good, and well worth putting up with this little cliffy! You'll see!

Miko: R&R to make us all happy and make Thesta right more! Guilt trips only work if she hasn't updated in a while though. Say a month or so. -


	13. Back to the Beginning

Dear Readers and Reviewers of Welcome Home Dad!

Thesta has FINALLY gotten back into writing fanfiction. She realizes it has been a terribly long time since this story has had any love and has decided to COMPLETELY re-write it into, hopefully, a much better story.

She will be reposting it in its new, shiny glory. The original will stay up so all who are interested in comparing and contrasting the original from its re-write can do so. Along with those who find the original first will know that it's being posted and updated elsewhere will be able to find it easier.

She hopes you will continue to read and enjoy her work and thanks you all for being such amazing reviewers! Its you guys that have kept reviewing over the years and kept waiting patiently that have made her do this! So thank you and keep those reviews coming!

Yours truly,

Thesta


End file.
